Communication devices, such as radios, are often used in conjunction with carry cases to allow the user hands-free carrying capability. Paging devices and radios can be worn in separate holders but the increase in weight and size can become cumbersome to the user. Radios that include paging capability, while reducing the number of items worn by the user, force the user to carry both items at all times. While only paging capability may be desired, the user is forced to carry the entire radio. Hence, there is a need for a carry case that provides increased flexibility to the user with regards to communication options while reducing cost and weight.